Paradox Roidmude
The , originally , a Low-Class combatman, is an Advanced Roidmude from the movie Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. His future self steals the Drive Driver from Eiji Tomari and becomes .https://twitter.com/TomConstantines/status/629891618837954561 Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Time portal, wormhole, timeline *Human form/synchronizes: ** *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Special's SpeeDrop Type Special Character History In present time he had been imprisoned by the other Roidmudes and deactivated due to his behaviour, but in 2035 he defeated future Kamen Rider Drive and stole his Drive Driver to become Kamen Rider Dark Drive. Later he impersonates himself as Krim Steinbelt, posing like a scientist who rebuilt his own body as a Roidmude. His true goal was later revealed - he wanted to go back in time to revive and fuse with his past self in order to evolve and create an eternal Global Freeze. To do that he assumed Eiji Tomari's form and traveled to 2015, where his goal was achieved and his fusion with his past self created a Paradox Roidmude.https://twitter.com/TomConstantines/status/629889321328209921 Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Advanced= Paradox Roidmude *Height: *Weight: AFter awakening the past Roidmude 108, "Eiji" merges with it, coining this evolution as a . Its appearance is identical to the , sporting a golden body. ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Global Freeze :Unlike most Advanced Roidmudes whose Heavy Acceleration ability affects a certain radius, Paradox is able to create a Global Freeze entirely on his own which envelopes the entire Earth. Paradox is also able to create a more powerful version of the Global Freeze which completely freezes any movement on Earth. Only the Shift Next Special Car has been known to be able to counter these effects. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Weapon Absorption :Paradox is able to absorb Drive's weapons into his own body, allowing him to upgrade his body parts. This was shown by absorbing the Handle-Ken, gaining sharp claws on his right hand. ;Energy Blast :Paradox is able to create a large blue energy sphere and use it as a blast attack. ;Arm Cannon :Paradox is armed with an arm cannon which he can manifest at will. }} - Dark Drive= Dark Drive *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': s Dark Drive's Mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Dark Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Dark Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. Weapons *Blade Gunner - Dark Drive's main weapon, a combat dagger Vehicles *NEXTridoron - Dark Drive's Rider Machine Others *Scanner Sunglasses: While in disguise of Krim, Paradox wears a pair of eyeglasses, with the left side is fitted with a scanner. *Tablet: While in disguise as Eiji, Paradox uses a tablet to control the future Drive system. He used this to activate the autopilot Dark Drive. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Paradox Roidmude is voiced by , who previously voiced Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. His suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *The identity of Dark Drive was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering six suspects: Go Shijima, Krim Steinbelt, Chase, Kiriko Shijima, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be technically both Krim and Eiji, but in reality neither of them due to the Paradox Roidmude disguising as them. *The usage of Drive Driver requires compatibility with its user. Meaning, when 108 stole Eiji's identity, he also stole his compatibility. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive: Movie Roadshow Commemoration! 1 Minute Stories **Episode 1: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 2: ''What Is The World Like in 2035? *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' References Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Roidmudes Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Spider Monsters Category:Aspect Monsters